


getaway car

by churningwishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know what else to write here, M/M, au feels but it's meant to be open-ended, center consoles are hot, don't wanna spoil anything but they do act ooc i think?, everything feels calm because i don't want to write them screaming, for now i will be a coward, gibberish conversations, i don't know but they scream profanities at each other, i really don't know what to do here, i wrote this instead of homework aha, i'm not good at this please forgive me, just really wanted to get this scene out of my hEAD, lots of loud talking, one day i'll write angst and you shall all fear me, tv show car chase vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churningwishes/pseuds/churningwishes
Summary: Much less to his content, Sakusa was sitting in a screeching red car, the ever-so-familiar blond sitting beside him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	getaway car

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the mess you will read.
> 
> i have had this scene in my head for a long time now and this is ... possibly my first fanfiction. yea. ah. i regret choosing sakuatsu but they're my comfort ship. i portrayed them definitely more ooc than i would've liked, so please don't pinpoint my accuracy, i hate it too.
> 
> i joined ao3 officially yesterday because hey, quarantine, i want to write and making up an actual plot and characters is too hard.
> 
> yea. welcome to bullshit times with v. 
> 
> anyhow - there's no backstory or continuation with this little excerpt but it's something that's been playing in my head. i really don't know how to write anymore after months of just depending on the speaker to text tool when taking notes and the fact that i've had writer's block since early february. again, i apologize for the bullshit you will read.
> 
> hope you guys do swell. maybe other shots will come sooner or later. 
> 
> i myself am not a germaphobe but i've known people who are not germaphobes though they do have a repulsion to them, so i've tried to gather experiences as best as i could. i can't represent the community officially so whatever i write here please don't assume applies for everybody. i gathered what i know from germaphobia and how it affects sakusa based on the anime and the manga itself, as well as just general research online. i consider myself to be a devoted though amateur writing, so please do excuse me for any mistakes.
> 
> if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, just mention it in a comment or where you found it so i can go over that area again.
> 
> please don't reproduce, copy, translate, upload, take idea of (without explicit permission) in any shape way or form. thanks! <3 happy reading.

He couldn't stop yelling.

The mask he usually wore had long since been ripped off and was now laying crumpled in his fingers, the wind blowing black curls back and eyes fluttering to keep a view on the road. He did not trust Atsumu one bit.

The male in question had his fingers wrapped tight around the wheel, his lips positioned in such a way that it was impossible for Sakusa to understand whether he was having the time of his life or waiting for impending death.

Sirens wailed around like painfilled cries of crow. Lights flashed in the rearview mirror as Atsumu pressed on the gas, Sakusa letting his eyes fly shut for the purpose of pretending he wasn't there. Maybe if he hoped hard enough, he would disappear and be blown away by the wind.

He didn't know what was worse, getting caught by the police or being in the same vehicle with a terrible getaway driver by the name of Miya Atsumu.

Unfortunately for him, the latter seemed to love the experience. "Having the time of yer life, Omi-kun?"

If Sakusa could muster the energy to hit him, he most certainly would.

"Possibly the last time of my life," he snapped back viciously.

Only a chortle in response. 

"Beautiful weather we're havin'," Atsumu commented airily, as if they were strolling through a rose garden and Sakusa was instead a grinning, blonde-haired movie stereotype.

"Great wind," he could only respond, gagging at the thought of the dust that was flying through the air right now. 

"Glad ye think so," the other chimed in just as Sakusa turned his face away, debating whether to throw up or not. The blond adjusted himself in his seat to glance at Sakusa for a moment, the tiniest of quirks appearing on the corner of his lips. "Say, Omi-kun, when we get out of this, wanna get coffee?"

Sakusa really wanted to hit him, but an innate fear of if he hit him, Atsumu might just crash the car. 

"Drive faster," he instead opted to say, the other obliging, though with a 'tch'. 

"We're not gettin' caught," Atsumu stated in what he probably believed to be in a reassuring way, though Sakusa was far from reassured. "You'd kill me before we get caught."

Sakusa had no retort, he could only see truth in that statement. He began to swear under his breath, clutching at the window as Atsumu pressed harder on the gas pedal, performing a smooth drift that had Sakusa reeling and his stomach performing somersaults. Was it because he was in the same car as Atsumu or because he was sick?

It was probably because of Atsumu's terrible driving skills.

Dust flew in from the open windows, Sakusa's eyes tearing up. He leaned forward so the tears would directly fall onto his lap, forcing his legs to be positioned in a way that pushed against the door and the center console beside him. 

Somehow, Atsumu's hand had found its way to his shoulder blade, which Sakusa reacted to by sinking subconsciously into his grip, though not a second later shrugging it off.

Several profanities later, both hands were back on the wheel, while Sakusa sat fuming and ready to puke at any given moment. 

Atsumu hadn't yet responded to him, instead opting to a sheepish chuckle under his breath in which Sakusa shot him a cruel look.

"Wha-'" he began innocently, Sakusa simply ignoring him as the roar of the engine fired louder. "Omi-kun," Atsumu murmured quietly, in such a way that Sakusa could only turn around to look at him, if just for a glance, for his attention was mainly split for the road and the praying words that slipped his mouth here and then.

From his angle, out of the corner of his eye, his grip on the wheel faltered when he stared at Sakusa, even briefly. This was his Omi-kun, the same guy who stood in corners, staring devilishly into your soul from a distance. This was his Omi-kun, someone who seemed to have mad talent for everything. This was his Omi-kun, the one person he seemed to fall for that just didn't reciprocate his feelings. 

His nose was red and his eyes slightly puffy, still teary-eyed from the sharp air currents that still ran through the car. His mouth was parted just a little bit, parched for water and uselessly done after yelling at Atsumu - or better yet, screaming profanities. His ears were red from where the mask had hooked on for a while before Sakusa had ripped it off (in a way that nearly had Atsumu reeling as if he was some type of antagonist from a superhero movie) and his cheeks dotted with dirt stains, his eyebrows pushed together. His hair was clung to by sweat and tears, the occasional dust settling. His fingers were red from where he had gripped the center console and the side of the car.

God, hot was the only way Atsumu could describe him.

An expletive was launched at Atsumu in the way only Sakusa could throw at him sharply, yet with such an endearing tone (to Atsumu, anyway, he assumed he had gone crazy from driving furiously and crying in excitement and anticipation) in which Sakusa highlighted vividly to fucking drive, to hit the gas pedal instead of staring at him.

Atsumu obliged, letting his head hit back as he sped through a red light, turning into an exit from the highway, blasting a turn and smoothly losing the police (even for a little while.) 

He shot through a darkened tunnel, urging the car to speed just the little bit more to veer off the path and to tear through the long, grassy fields, trampling the natural landscape in its wake. Meanwhile, Sakusa accompanied his amazing driving skills with the ever so familiar swears.

The car seemed to slow after the half hour or so of the chase. Atsumu had tucked the car away just underneath a bridge of the small highway that passed on top, a hiding spot they could easily ditch the car and walk on foot away from the place. 

The inside and the outside of the car were silent for once as with trembling hands, Atsumu had set the car to park.

His breathing was shaky but there was a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes and the quirk in his lips only widened. He glanced at Sakusa, who had his eyes closed, his hands still gripping the center console and the door. 

Whatever tension there was in between them had evaporated and was instead filled with the grimness of their situation. Sakusa and Atsumu exchanged a glance in which Sakusa seemed to fully understand what they were supposed to do and Atsumu instead attempted to understand (he did understand later with a little bit of explaining from Sakusa).

It was quite probable they both had lost several brain cells in that time. 

"Dibs on a bath first," Sakusa's voice was shaky. 

Atsumu couldn't wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> reading through it and realizing that if this wasn't an aforementioned car chase it sounds remarkably like a hookup. albeit not my proudest work but hey. word vomit was produced.


End file.
